Child of the Moon
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Une nouvelle affaire amène les frères Winchester à Quarryville, mais la créature qui les attend ne ressemble à rien de ce qu'ils ont pu voir auparavant... spoilers saison 2. Peut-être interprété comme du Wincest. Cadeau pour Lyly  u


**Auteur : **Fire Serendipity

**Bêta-lecture :** Lyly (u)

**Destinataire : **Lyly (u), qui voulait un Wincest (peut être sérieux mais tendre) dans les premières saisons (avant les Anges et l'Apo) avec Dean qui dit 'Sammy'

**Disclaimer : **Ce Oneshot à été écrit à l'occasion de l'event cadeau sur la Plume de Clio (« _Come and join us ! We've got cookies !_ »), et le hasard a voulu que la personne pour qui je devais écrire soit ma bien-aimée bêta-lectrice et meilleure amie Lyly (u). Les personnages de _Supernatural_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre la créature que je présente ici est une utilisation originale d'un mythe que vous connaissez et cette interprétation, elle, est bien à moi !

**Rating : **Aucun *fière*

**Note de l'auteur : **Je me suis renseignée sur Quarryville pour écrire ce texte (c'est la ville natale de Johnny Weir, d'où le nom du motel) et tous les endroits mentionnés – à l'exception du motel, justement – existent ^^

_**Child of the Moon**_

_Lune…_

_Qui là-haut s'allume_

_Sur les toits de Paris_

_Vois…_

_Comme un homme _

_Peut souffrir d'amour_

_Quelque part, en Pennsylvanie._

Samuel Winchester, cadet d'une paire de frères à la vie rien moins qu'agitée, se tenait debout à côté de leur voiture – une Chevrolet Impala de 1967.

Un bijou, cette voiture. Le grand amour de la vie de son frère Dean. Juste derrière venaient la bière et la malbouffe, presqu'à égalité avec les femmes. Dean avait toutes les habitudes de l'Américain moyen ayant le profil idéal pour mourir d'un infarctus à cinquante ans à cause du cholestérol.

Il vivait ainsi parce qu'il savait que la vie qu'il menait le tuerait un jour où l'autre et qu'il ne vivrait sans aucun doute pas assez vieux pour payer les pots cassés – ceux-là, en tout cas. Comme chasseur, il était bon, un des meilleurs sans l'ombre d'un doute mais leur père avait été meilleur que bon et il était mort tout de même. Sam faisait beaucoup plus attention, lui. Il surveillait son alimentation autant que faire se pouvait en vivant sur la route, ne picolait pas trop – en quoi il ne se privait guère car il n'aimait pas beaucoup ça – et ne couchait pas avec toutes les jolies filles qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Dean avait nettement plus de succès que lui en la matière mais Sam avait néanmoins droit à sa part de battements de cils et d'effets de jambes discrets ou non, qu'il avait soin d'ignorer.

Dean aimait l'Impala, les hamburgers, la bière et les femmes. Dean profitait à fond de tous les plaisirs de la vie parce qu'il était lucide sur la probabilité qu'il atteigne l'âge où il aurait pu regretter de l'avoir fait et Sam, qui menait cette vie avec lui en prenant exactement les mêmes risques, se disait que dans le fond c'était lui qui avait raison.

Pourtant Sam Winchester, adossé bras croisé à l'Impala, n'arrivait pas à ne pas être en rogne. Il n'arrivait pas à intégrer suffisamment l'idée que mener une vie de bâton de chaise parce qu'on n'avait pas à se soucier de son avenir était l'attitude adéquate, pour ne pas mâcher sa langue en attendant que son lapin de frère descende du camping car. Quatre leçons de morales argumentées – quatre _au moins_ – se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il savait qu'elles allaient lui remonter dans la gorge comme de la bile quand il allait ressortir avec sur le visage cette expression florissante de satisfaction et qu'il devrait les ravaler parce que Dean avait raison, dans le fond, et que c'était lui qui était rabat-joie. Il connaissait la chanson, c'était toujours la même, qu'il l'attende dans la chambre d'un motel parce qu'il était resté au bar ou qu'il fasse le pied de grue à côté de la voiture pendant qu'il tirait son coup, comme ce soir, il avait envie de l'engueuler comme un gamin qui fait des conneries. Sauf que Dean n'était pas un gosse, qu'en plus c'était lui le grand frère et que même si c'était foutrement dur à intégrer, Sam _savait_ qu'il avait tort. Alors la plupart du temps il arrivait à se raisonner, et une heure plus tard il avait du mal à comprendre qu'il ait pu être aussi en colère.

Sam se redressa d'un coup de hanches pour faire face à la porte qui s'ouvrait enfin. Dean en sortit, un grand sourire sur le visage. C'était bien le sourire du mec satisfait mais il arrivait parfois qu'au lieu de mettre un comble à son agacement il l'attendrisse, et ce fut le cas ce soir là. Le flot de remontrances qui menaçait de se déverser de sa bouche reflua et il se contenta de demander fraîchement :

- C'est bon, t'as fini ? On peut y aller ?

Dean s'étira et s'avança vers la voiture. À la porte apparut une jeune femme qui s'accouda au chambranle. De longs cheveux clairs et une cigarette fumant entre deux doigts, elle ne portait qu'un peignoir taillé dans un tissu qui pouvait être de la soie ou une imitation, avec un motif psychédélique. Sam contourna la voiture et alla s'assoir sur le siège passager, levant les yeux au ciel lorsque Dean se retourna pour souffler un baiser à la fille avant de venir s'assoir derrière le volant.

- Tu pourrais pas faire en sorte que j'aie pas à t'attendre des heures quand tu fais ça ? Râla le cadet de frères Winchester.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! S'exclama Dean en mettant le contact. J'ai une réputation à entretenir, p'tit frère !

Sam soupira lourdement, exaspéré. Dean manœuvra et les ramena sur la route.

- Et bien pendant que tu te montrais à la hauteur de ta… réputation, dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot, je nous ai trouvé une affaire.

- Ah ouais ? Raconte ! S'enthousiasma l'aîné.

Sam nota qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans la liste des grands amours de Dean : la chasse, justement. Il adorait ça. Sam, lui, l'avait dans les tripes mais il avait naguère tenté d'échapper à cette vie. C'était bien loin à présent.

- Ici, en Pennsylvanie. À Quarryville, dans le comté de Lancaster. C'est petit, à peine deux mille habitants.

- Et c'est quoi ? Des vampires ? Des démons ? Je me sens bien en forme pour un petit exorcisme… N'importe quoi plutôt qu'une sorcière ! Alors, c'est quoi ?

- Peut-être que si tu me laissais en placer une j'arriverais à te le dire.

Dean se carra plus confortablement dans le siège conducteur et fixa son regard sur la route sombre.

- Je t'écoute.

- Alors…, commença Sam. Comme je te le disais, Quarryville compte à peu près deux mille habitants. Ces dernières semaines, cette petite ville paisible et sans histoire où il fait apparemment bon vivre à connu un pic de dépression incroyable.

- Pic de dépression ? Répéta Dean.

- Les gens sont déprimés. Il y a eu pas moins de douze suicides ces trois dernières semaines. Des tas de gens sont en arrêt de travail pour dépression, d'après les articles que j'ai trouvés toute la ville a le cafard, à des degrés divers.

Il se tourna pour regarder son frère et vit qu'il le regardait, lui, un sourcil levé et l'air un peu plus que dubitatif.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sammy, on est chasseurs. Pas psy, dit Dean en articulant bien, comme s'il parlait à un enfant – manie récurrente chez lui et qui avait le don de mettre les nerfs de Sam en pelote.

- C'est pas naturel, Dean, répliqua-t-il. Toute la ville déprime, s'enferme chez soi ou se suicide. C'est une créature qui fait ça.

- Développe ? Demanda Dean, intéressé. Ça ressemble à rien de ce qu'on a vu jusqu'à maintenant.

- Parce que c'est la première fois qu'on à affaire à ça. Gare-toi, je vais te montrer.

Dean s'exécuta pendant que Sam sortait son ordinateur de son sac et l'ouvrait. L'appareil quitta le mode de veille pour dévoiler une image. Une gravure artistique qui représentait un garçon vêtu d'un costume blanc à pompons noirs avec un col ruché, des chaussons de ballet et un petit chapeau plat rond et noir collé sur son crâne. Le visage blanc et l'air rêveur, il avait les pommettes roses, les lèvres d'un rouge soutenu et une larme noire coulait sur sa joue. L'adolescent dessiné était assis sur un croissant de lune, ses jambes ballant dans le vide.

- J'ai utilisé le wifi de ta copine, dit Sam.

- Sam, c'est un Pierrot, ça. Quel rapport ?

- C'était dans le journal de papa, écoute…

Il saisit dans son cas le gros agenda et l'ouvrit, puis lut à haute voix :

- « _Le lorialet, être plus connu sous le nom de Pierrot ou Pierrot-la-lune, est une créature essentiellement nocturne mais qui peut aussi sortir la journée. Les lorialets sont des êtres lunatiques et mélancoliques, en aucun cas agressifs et qui seraient inoffensifs si on pouvait faire abstraction de leur influence involontaire sur les gens qui les entourent. Les lorialets sont des créatures extrêmement tristes, amoureux de la lune au point de se languir d'être si loin d'elle et d'être désespérés de ne pouvoir la rejoindre. Cet état d'esprit rayonne autour d'eux et contamine tous ceux qui l'approchent. Selon la personnalité de la personne touchée, les effets peuvent aller de la nostalgie rêveuse à la véritable dépression nerveuse et disparaissent sans laisser de traces aussitôt qu'elle n'est plus soumise à l'influence de la créature. Son apparence comprend plusieurs des traits caractéristiques du Pierrot traditionnel : Peau très pâle, cheveux sombres, prédilection naturelle pour le noir et le blanc._ »

Dean accorda encore un regard étonné à l'image qui s'affichait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur posé sur les genoux de son frère, puis remit le contact.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des trucs qui apparaissent dans ce journal. Je l'ai lu entièrement, comment ça se peut que je découvre ça ?

- Ça me le fait aussi, je dois dire.

- Comment est-ce qu'on le tue ? Demanda Dean avec entrain. Sam fit la grimace.

- Ça m'embête un peu, dit-il. Cette créature n'est pas agressive, elle n'est même pas consciente de ce qu'elle fait. On pourrait peut-être essayer de la trouver et de lui parler d'abord ? La convaincre de partir, suggéra-t-il.

- Ça ne ferait que déplacer le problème, dit Dean. Il faudrait le déplacer sans cesse de ville en ville.

Sam soupira lourdement. Il avait raison.

- Alors, comment on le tue ? Répéta Dean. C'était pas dans le journal ?

- Non, répondit Sam. J'ai appelé Bobby, il m'a renseigné. Le lorialet est une créature lunaire, comme les garous. Donc, pour le tuer…

- Il faut de l'argent.

- Balles ou lame, peu importe. Les deux sont mortels.

- Parfait, pas besoin de s'arrêter pour trouver le matériel, on a tout ce qu'il faut ! Quarryville, nous voilà.

L'Impala filait sur la route. Dean était enthousiaste. Sam non.

Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard et s'arrêtèrent dans le seul motel qu'ils virent. Ils signèrent le registre aux noms de Jared Wilder et Steve Gahan. La nuit tombait et ils décidèrent de prendre du repos avant de commencer leur enquête.

Entrer dans la chambre leur fit le même effet que presque toujours : une forte envie de tourner les talons et de ressortir. Comme la quasi-totalité des motels des Etats-Unis, il semblait que le John G.'s avait un jour été en compétition pour les Olympiades du mauvais goût et que personne ne s'était jamais soucié de redécorer par la suite. Les chambres étaient presque toujours à thème, et ici c'était le motif écossais. Tout y était passé : les draps, les rideaux, les tapis, le papier peint. Même la lunette des WC, constata Dean avec une consternation profonde, et il se demanda encore une fois ce qui serait le pire entre ne jamais se réveiller plus d'une semaine d'affilée dans le même lit – et une semaine c'était un record – et se réveiller tout les jours dans un décor aussi cauchemardesque. Peut-être les directeurs de motels cherchaient-ils à couper chez les mauvais payeurs tout désir de s'incruster plus de quelques jours. À moins d'être aveugle il y avait de quoi prendre ses jambes à son cou, au Johnny G.'s comme ailleurs.

Bonheur néanmoins, d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher dans des lits aux draps d'une laideur à vous filer la migraine mais quand même confortables, après de très longues heures de route.

Les frères Winchester s'endormirent comme des souches, le bout de leurs doigts effleurant le manche des couteaux rangés sous leurs oreillers respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, Dean alias Jared et Sam alias Steve commencèrent leur enquête par la morgue où ils se présentèrent comme étant des inspecteurs de l'administration fédérale – fonction dont l'existence n'était pas certaine en vérité, mais qui en jetait, surtout assortie des cartes plastifiées avec leurs photos et leurs vrais faux noms dessus. Ils n'étaient pas venus voir les corps, puisqu'ils savaient qu'il s'agissait de suicides pour les personnes que la créature avait – bien qu'indirectement - tuées. Ils avaient besoin de voir les dossiers médicaux qui s'y trouvaient stockés. La police locale avait fait autopsier les corps à partir de la troisième victime, soupçonnant qu'il ait pu s'agir de l'œuvre d'un tueur en série aux méthodes extraordinairement tordues, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Ce n'était pas étonnant mais les deux chasseurs, qui allaient se livrer à un type de profilage assez similaire, en tireraient des conclusions différentes.

Ils s'assirent à une table métallique au milieu des étagères chargées d'épais classeurs remplis d'infos sur des gens morts au fil des années. Ils étaient dans leur élément.

Sam répartit la pile de dossiers entre eux.

- Il doit y avoir un facteur commun, autre que le simple fait d'habiter dans cette ville…, râla Dean au bout de quelques minutes.

Les recherches, ce n'était pas son truc. Il ne pouvait pas poser ses fesses sur une chaise plus de dix minutes sans avoir envie de bouger comme s'il avait été assis sur des punaises. Sam acquiesça distraitement, absorbé, et répondit d'une voix monocorde :

- Oui, un facteur géographique certainement. Plus les gens sont exposés à la créature, plus les effets sont marqués. Ils doivent donc tous habiter près du même endroit, ou alors le fréquenter souvent… Tu as la carte ?

Dean sortit d'une de ses poches la carte en papier glacé qu'il avait prise à l'office du tourisme, à l'entrée de la ville. Ces cartes-là étaient très pratiques car tout y était indiqué clairement et avec des précisions qui auraient encombré des policiers mais qui étaient utiles pour eux : outre le nom des rues, les emplacements de stations services, de monuments importants, de centres de loisirs et autres curiosités locales.

- Oh, regarde, ils ont une pizzeria à ton nom ! Remarqua Dean en montrant à Sam le nom dudit restaurant – le _Sam's New York Style Pizza_.

- Je vois.

Sam se mit à faire des croix sur la carte pendant que Dean rêvait d'une pizza à la mode New Yorkaise avec double ration de pepperoni.

- Espérons qu'on trouve avec ça, dit-il finalement en jetant un œil aux dossiers des victimes suicidées, sinon on devra voir les dossiers médicaux des gens en arrêt de travail et avec les vivants c'est toujours plus délicat.

- Je crois que ça va suffire, dit Sam en poussant la carte vers son frère. Regarde.

Les croix faites au stiff étaient effectivement toutes dans la même zone, au centre de la ville. Dean sourit largement.

- Super ! Et il y a quelque chose de spécial, par là ?

- Un parc, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de particulier.

Dean frappa dans ses mains et se leva.

- Bon, on va se manger une pizza et on va, alors ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix pleine d'entrain.

Sam acquiesça et rangea les dossiers en silence, puis ils allèrent annoncer au préposé des archives que leur examen était terminé. Dean le remercia chaleureusement, lui raconta un autre mensonge à propos d'un rapport qu'ils recevraient bientôt et lui serra la main, puis ils mirent les bouts.

Dean était d'humeur allègre, mais pas Sam. Il était toujours aussi réticent à l'idée de tuer la créature mais il ne pouvait ignorer le fait que c'était Dean qui avait raison. Il était difficile d'ignorer sa conscience mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'en parler. Ces pensées-là lui coupèrent si bien l'appétit qu'il n'avala rien du tout, se contentant de regarder Dean engloutir à lui tout seul l'énorme pizza qu'il avait commandée pour eux deux, écoutant à peine quand il discuta avec la serveuse. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris, quand ils sortirent pour se rendre au fameux parc, d'entendre Dean lui déclarer :

- On est pas seuls sur ce coup, petit frère.

- De quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune, émergeant de ses pensées.

- Je dis qu'il y a un autre chasseur dans le coin.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'Impala et Dean tourna la clé. Elle démarra aussitôt, le moteur ronronnant comme un énorme chat.

- Comment tu le sais ? S'étonna Sam.

- T'as pas écouté ? La serveuse m'a dit qu'il y avait un type qui lui avait posé plein de questions sur cette affaire, hier.

- Quel genre de questions ?

- Ben tu sais bien. Si elle avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal, si elle se sentait déprimée, si elle avait pas vu quelqu'un qui correspondrait à une description qui ressemble beaucoup à celle que tu m'as faite.

- Oh.

Sam ne savait jamais si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, qu'un autre chasseur traîne sur leur terrain de chasse. Ça pouvait être génial ou catastrophique, aller d'une extrême à l'autre sans qu'il soit possible de le savoir avant qu'il soit trop tard. Ils pouvaient se retrouver face à un nouveau taré du genre de Gordon, ou un gars super comme Bobby avec qui faire équipe serait d'enfer. De manière générale, les deux frères préféraient l'éviter car c'était un imprévu supplémentaire à gérer et ils avaient déjà suffisamment d'imprévu dans leur vie comme ça. Largement.

La journée se finissait doucement quand ils arrivèrent sur place, et Dean sortit du coffre le matériel nécessaire qu'il fourra discrètement dans un sac. Lames et balles d'argent, bien sûr, plus un revolver pour les tirer. Sam se sentait vaguement nauséeux en le regardant faire et Dean, se redressant, croisa son regard.

- Hé, dit-il d'une voix soucieuse. Ça va, Sammy ?

Pour une fois, Sam n'eut même pas envie de lui répliquer quelque chose du genre « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai plus quatre ans ». Il avait horreur de cette manière qu'avait son frère de l'infantiliser sous prétexte qu'il était un peu plus âgé que lui mais pour une fois il ne trouvait pas cela déplaisant. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette et aurait assez volontiers accepté que Dean le réconforte un peu. Il n'arriva pas à trouver la volonté de répondre « T'inquiète, tout va bien » et se contenta de soupirer.

- Je sais pas Dean, c'est… On va vraiment tuer cette pauvre chose ? Ok, elle est dangereuse, mais elle n'est pas _mauvaise_. Ça me fout mal, vraiment.

Dean resta immobile un instant, puis laissa tomber le sac dans le coffre. Il prit Sam par les épaules, fermement, et Sam se sentit un peu soulagé – Dean était qui il était, avec tous ses aspects les plus horripilants, et son espèce de complexe du Grand Frère poussé à l'extrême était dans le top 5 de ce qui avait le plus tendance à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote, mais il était toujours à la hauteur. C'était un roc.

- Écoute-moi bien, petit frère. J'ai pas plus envie que toi de tuer ce truc. Je suis pas comme Gordon, j'aime chasser mais je prends pas plaisir à donner la mort la grande majorité du temps. Si on pouvait avoir une tôle où les envoyer y a un paquet de créatures que j'aimerais mieux ne pas tuer mais tu le sais, on a pas le choix. Si on se contente de la chasser, elle ira faire des dégâts ailleurs. Elle peut pas s'en empêcher et nous… Si on s'occupe pas de ça, personne d'autre le fera. Ou alors d'autres chasseurs la traqueront, et ils la tueront de toute façon et la seule différence ce sera qu'elle aura fait plus de dégâts avant, simplement parce qu'on l'aura laissée vivre. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Sam, tu subis son influence.

Le cadet Winchester en resta la bouche bée, un peu sonné par cette double prise de conscience – bien sûr Dean avait raison, ses mots étaient justes et trouvaient un écho dans l'esprit de Sam qui se rendait bien compte du poids de ses arguments, et bien sûr qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ! Il porta une main à son front d'un air absent. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Maintenant qu'il repensait à son attitude depuis la veille, c'était flagrant. Ça ne changeait rien à son opinion quant au fait d'exécuter cette créature, mais les gènes Winchester en lui, ceux qu'il avait en commun avec son frère et qui faisaient de lui un chasseur, un _excellent_ chasseur, son instinct, approuvait vigoureusement. C'était la chose à faire, et c'était moche et injuste et ce serait porté sur leur ardoise karmique mais c'était comme ça.

- Je peux y aller seul si tu veux, proposa Dean, mais Sam secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- Non, tu as raison. Je suis désolé, je m'étais pas rendu compte. Allons-y, et donne-moi ce sac, ça vaut mieux.

Il s'empara d'autorité du sac de matériel que Dean avait reposé dans le coffre de l'Impala, sous son regard surpris.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il est cinq heures de l'après-midi, qu'il y a encore pas mal de gens là-dedans, dont des parents avec leurs enfants et que toi, quand tu portes ce sac, je sais pas comment tu fais mais c'est comme si t'envoyais des signaux pour dire « Ce sac contient des armes, je suis dangereux ! ».

- Hé ! Je suis pas dangereux !

- Je sais, mais t'en as l'air et les gens arrêtent pas de te regarder. On doit rester là jusqu'à la nuit tombée pour être seuls avec la créature et avoir le temps de l'observer alors mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer. Allez, on bouge !

Et il se mit vivement en branle. Il ne vit pas la grimace que lui décocha dans le dos son frère avant le lui emboîter le pas.

- Donc le plan, c'est qu'on le repère, on se trouve une planque et on attend la nuit, récapitula Dean.

- Pour ce qui est de la planque c'est pas indispensable. Les lorialets ne vivent pas totalement dans le même univers que nous. Ils remarquent à peine ce qui se passe autour d'eux alors on n'a pas besoin de vraiment se _cacher_… Sinon, ce parc ne ferme pas la nuit, donc tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est attendre d'être seul avec lui.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il restera jusqu'à la nuit ? Demanda Dean en le rattrapant, puis en le dépassant sur le chemin pierreux.

- Comme je t'ai expliqué, les Pierrots sont des enfants de la Lune. Ils ont le mal du pays et rêvent de la rejoindre, ce qui n'est évidemment pas possible, alors ils essayent de compenser en la contemplant autant que possible. La localisation du noyau du problème dans ce quartier me fait dire qu'il se met ici pour la regarder, et qu'il n'attend pas la nuit sinon les gens ne seraient pas autant exposés. Donc j'en déduis qu'il reste ici la journée à attendre la tombée de la nuit pour regarder la – aïe ! Mais tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'arrête comme ça ! Protesta Sam qui avait été interrompu dans sa belle démonstration en percutant Dean – lequel s'était brusquement et sans crier gare immobilisé au milieu du chemin.

L'aîné pointa un doigt discret en direction de l'étang qui scintillait doucement dans la lumière orangée du couchant. Le regard de Sam suivit la direction indiquée et tomba rapidement sur la personne qui était assise sur un banc de l'autre côté.

- Oui, c'est lui, sans aucun doute.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

- Tu veux dire : oui, c'est _**elle**_, sans aucun doute.

- Non… enfin, ni l'un ni l'autre quoi.

La personne assise sur le banc, de l'autre côté du bassin, avait la peau pâle et des vêtements légers d'une blancheur immaculée. Les traits de son visage étaient d'une délicatesse exquise, et pourtant la courbe de sa mâchoire semblait trop ferme pour être celle d'une femme. Une foule d'autres détails présentaient la même contradiction. Les mains, posées comme oubliées sur les genoux, étaient grandes et très fines, ses épaules un peu trop larges pour ne pas sembler masculines mais tout le reste de sa carrure et de ses proportions étaient trop minces pour pouvoir être celle d'un homme. Les cheveux, noirs et fins, peignés vers l'arrière, étaient coupés sur la nuque, dégageant le visage où de grands yeux sombres disputaient la vedette à une bouche aux lèvres d'un rose presque rouge.

- Poignets et chevilles de femmes, bouche de femme, un cou de cygne, des grands yeux de biche, un teint de porcelaine… C'est une fille ça, Sam !

Le cadet Winchester se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Pas un soupçon de poitrine, zéro hanches, cheveux courts, presque la vingtaine donc bien trop pour ne pas être pubère, et ça de toute façon… Enfin soit. C'est pas une femme Dean, mais c'est pas un homme non plus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Sam eut un léger sourire. L'ahurissement de Dean avait toujours quelque chose d'un peu comique. Ils allèrent s'assoir sur un autre banc, d'où ils pouvaient l'observer à loisir.

- Les Lorialets sont des êtres asexués.

Dean fit une grimace de dégoût.

- C'est _à la fois_ une fille et un mec alors ?

Sam s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître son agacement à l'entendre parler ainsi, car ce qui provoquait cette répugnance chez lui n'était pas l'idée de l'ambivalence qu'il évoquait, mais tout simplement – c'était facile à deviner – qu'il avait trouvé la créature attirante pendant un instant. Incorrigible.

- Non, ça c'est hermaphrodite. J'ai dit asexué, ça veut dire que ça n'a ni organes génitaux ni système reproducteur. Hé, vomis pas !

Dean avait l'air malade mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

De l'autre côté de l'étang, le lorialet ne s'était pas aperçu de leur manège – comme l'avait dit Sam, il semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Il fixait de ses grands yeux sombres le ciel coloré, et la seule expression qui s'y devinait était une vague impatience. C'était beau, pensait Dean. Ça ressemblait à l'image que Sam lui avait montrée mais en plus moderne. Ces représentations de Pierrot-La-Lune, images connues et populaires, avaient dû naître des siècles auparavant, quand les artistes des rues dessinaient et peignaient ce qu'ils trouvaient beau. Cet être à la beauté impossible et au regard mélancolique, errant dans les rues ou restant assis sur un toit pendant des heures à fixer le ciel, c'était un beau sujet. Le simple fait de le regarder, c'était un peu comme… de lire de la poésie.

- Mais enfin, revint-il à la charge un moment plus tard – ce n'était pas que poétique, c'était perturbant – ils se reproduisent comment alors ? Ça n'apparaît pas comme ça par l'opération du Saint-Esprit !

- Non, répondit Sam de sa voix docte – il semblait à nouveau déprimé, comme tout le monde dans le parc qui se vidait petit à petit. Les lorialets sont conçus et engendré par des humains.

- Comment ça se peut ?

- C'est très rare. D'après ce que j'ai lu dans le journal de papa, ça se produit quand un couple fait l'amour à la belle étoile, quand la lune est pleine. Quant un enfant est conçu dans la clarté lunaire, comme ça, il arrive que ça influe sur la fécondation et l'enfant qui naît est un lorialet. Tout semble normal, en fait. La seule chose, c'est que les enfants en question naissent asexués, comme tu sais, mais comme c'est très rare, ça passe pour de simples malformations. Leur influence ne se manifeste qu'à l'adolescence, c'est comme des phéromones en fait. C'est leur puberté. Les parents doivent bien leur faire subir des opérations pour quand même avoir…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Dean, l'air à nouveau nauséeux.

Sam haussa les épaules, sombrement.

- Enfin voilà. Ils ne savent pas se reproduire, c'est tout. Et à mon avis, ils ne doivent pas vivre vieux.

- Comment ça ? Demanda son frère, perplexe. C'était aussi dans le journal ?

- Non, c'est juste moi qui réfléchis. T'as déjà vu un dessin d'un vieux Pierrot ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

Sam soupira.

- Imagine un peu… des gens se sont suicidés dans cette ville pour s'être approchés trop près, pour s'être exposés trop longtemps. À l'âge de treize ou quatorze ans, ça commence à se manifester, donc ils doivent se retrouver orphelins très jeunes, ou vivre pendant des années dans un foyer anéanti par la dépression. Si les parents meurent, ces schémas se reproduisent alors d'institutions en famille d'accueil. Ces créatures ne côtoient que des gens malheureux ou qui finissent par mourir. Quelle triste vision du monde ! En plus, comment veux-tu faire des études ou avoir un travail quand tu as la capacité d'attention d'un bébé chat pour tout ce qui n'est pas la Lune ? Je suis sûre que la majorité ne vit pas longtemps au-delà de la majorité, quand l'Etat ne les prend plus en charge et qu'ils sont livrés à eux-mêmes…

Dean prit un instant pour digérer les informations.

- T'y as beaucoup réfléchi, pas vrai ?

- Ouais.

Dean savait que son frère rassemblait tous les éléments qu'il pouvait et qui seraient susceptibles de soulager un peu sa conscience le moment venu. Il pensa qu'objectivement, présenté comme ça, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ressemblait presqu'à un acte de compassion, comme de mettre un mettre aux souffrances d'un animal blessé parce qu'il mourra de toute façon, et dans de bien pires souffrances.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un très long moment. Le seul évènement notable fut qu'une fois que le couple qui occupait le banc qui se trouvait en contrebas de celui où étaient installés les deux frères s'en alla, le lorialet changea de place et vint l'occuper, se retrouvant dos à eux. Dean avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son frère et pressé doucement, pour lui faire sentir qu'il était là et qu'il le soutenait, puis il l'y avait laissée.

Le parc était désert, maintenant, et le ciel était noir et piqueté d'étoiles. Ils ne distinguaient plus que la silhouette de la créature, mais les deux frères savaient vers où était tourné son regard. Une fine pelure de croissant de lune argenté déchirait la noirceur du ciel comme un coup de griffe.

Sam n'avait jamais été plus conscient de son absence d'envie de faire ça – de son puissant désir de _**ne pas**_ faire ça. Mais il était inutile d'y penser. Le moment était venu. Il se leva.

Dean se redressa sur le banc.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je le fasse, non ?

- Oui. Je voudrais juste lui parler un peu… avant.

Il ne vit pas le regard de Dean dans le noir mais devina sans mal sans expression quand il lui répondit :

- C'est une mauvaise idée.

Il secoua la tête.

- T'inquiète pas. C'est pas agressif, ça ferait pas de mal à une mouche, et tu seras là pour me couvrir mais… C'est la chose la plus proche d'un être humain qu'on ait jamais rencontrée depuis tout ce temps alors je veux lui donner cette importance là. Échanger quelques mots avec lui, le traiter comme une personne. Qu'il crève pas tout seul dans le noir. Il est complètement perdu. Il a déjà passé sa vie à être malheureux, à regarder les gens autour de lui le devenir et mourir alors…

- Sammy…

Sam n'attendit pas l'accord de Dean, ni qu'il dise un mot de plus. Il contourna l'étang en marchant tranquillement. La silhouette ne remua pas à son approche, et ne fit pas un geste non plus quand il s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se lança.

- Bonsoir, dit-il d'une voix assez haute pour être sûr que l'autre l'entende.

La créature se tourna vers lui lentement.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle.

La tessiture de sa voix était aussi androgyne que son apparence physique, trop grave pour être une voix de femme, trop mélodieuse et douce pour être celle d'un homme.

- Je m'appelle Sam, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Le lorialet glissa sa main dans celle de Sam sans vraiment la serrer.

- Tanil, répondit-il de sa voix chantante.

Puis il retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse. Sam savait qu'il ne pouvait retenir son attention. Il avait le cœur serré et la gorge obstruée par une grosse boule d'angoisse. Il voulait parler, dire autre chose, et il ouvrit la bouche pour s'y forcer.

Puis une détonation fit voler le silence de la nuit en éclats sombres, assourdissante, mais Sam entendit parfaitement le bruit que faisait le lorialet à côté de lui – une espèce de hoquet étranglé, douleur et surprise et incompréhension mêlées.

- _**DEAN !**_ Hurla Sam d'une voix furieuse.

- **C'est pas moi !** Lui répondit celle de son frère, inutilement car Sam avait compris avant même que son propre cri ne soit tout à fait sorti que ce n'était pas lui – ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir eu le temps de faire le tour et de tirer, et de là où il était le dossier du banc aurait empêché la balle de toucher sa cible.

Ce qui n'avait pas été le cas.

Sam se précipita pour rattraper la créature qui, après s'être affaissée vers l'avant, tombait à présent la tête la première vers le sol. Il le retint dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le sol.

- Tanil ? Appela-t-il doucement. Tanil, vous m'entendez ?

Sam remarqua que le visage de la créature lui apparaissait nettement dans l'obscurité alors que tout le reste était sombre, comme si sa peau avait capté les moindres rayons de lune et réfléchi leur lumière. Il avait les yeux ouverts, écarquillés et toujours fixés sur le ciel, et ses lèvres tremblaient.

- Elle est… belle, articula-t-il difficilement.

Sam posa une main sur le torse du lorialet, la où la balle avait frappé – au cœur, ou presque en tout cas, d'après l'endroit où étaient crispés les doigts de la créature. Il la trouva et à sa grande surprise, les doigts se relâchèrent et la main prit la sienne, la tachant de sang. Sam pressa ses longs doigts fins entre les siens.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix altérée – il se sentait au bord des larmes. Oui, elle est magnifique…

- Mmmh…

Les doigts se serrèrent autour des siens, doucement, et la créature ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir pour les darder à nouveau sur le croissant d'astre dont l'éclat froid lui baignait le visage. N'eut été son étrange expression de stupeur, de souffrance et de perplexité mélangées, c'aurait facilement pu être celui d'une de ces anciennes poupées de porcelaine à la peau d'une blancheur neigeuse et aux lèvres peintes en rouge.

Mais ce n'était pas une poupée. C'était un être vivant et conscient en train de mourir et sur son visage se dessinait doucement un étrange sourire. D'une oreille distraite, Sam entendait Dean fulminer et courir à droite et à gauche.

- Je vais… rentrer chez moi, dit la créature qui s'appelait Tanil et Sam se força à lui sourire malgré la détresse oppressante qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il en serrant la main qui se refroidissait dans la sienne.

Le lorialet leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda réellement, pour la première fois, et Sam se sentit basculer et être comme aspiré par ces insondables gouffres noirs.

- Merci, Sam, dit-il d'une voix mourante.

Ses paupières se baissèrent lentement, tirant sur les noires fenêtres de son regard un rideau d'albâtre, et une larme perla au coin d'un de ses yeux, dévalant sa joue en y dessinant un sillon qu'un jeu d'ombre et de lumière faisait paraître noir. Sa main se détendit complètement entre les doigts du chasseur, et sa poitrine s'abaissa une ultime fois.

Sam eut l'impression que son cœur éclatait. Il serra le corps mince de la créature défunte dans ses bras, serrant les dents et verrouillant les paupières pour sceller par devers lui le cri de rage qui remontait dans sa gorge.

_Deux jours plus tard_

Dean avait retourné toute la ville dans l'espoir de mettre la main sur le chasseur qui avait tiré sans parvenir à le retrouver. Cela valait mieux pour lui, au demeurant, car s'il lui était tombé sur le râble il aurait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure. Personne n'avait le droit de tirer sur une cible qui se trouvait à moins de deux mètres de Sam à part Dean lui-même et une pincée d'exceptions, comme Bobby ou feu leur père. Personne n'avait le droit de prendre un tel risque, et l'aîné des frères Winchester aurait mis un point d'honneur à faire comprendre au clampin de collègue qui avait abattu le lorialet qu'on ne mettait pas en danger la vie de son petit frère. Mais ses recherches s'étaient avérées vaines et il s'était contenté de regarder évoluer les choses en attendant de repartir.

Comme Sam l'avait supposé, le lorialet – Tanil, son petit frère insistait pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi – n'avait plus de famille depuis longtemps. Personne en ville ne le connaissait, à peine les gens se souvenaient-ils de l'avoir aperçu au parc, il était arrivé de nulle part et n'habitait ni ne travaillait nulle part. Un véritable feu follet. Ce qui faisait que la police ne cherchait pas beaucoup à déterminer ce qui lui était arrivé, et Dean devina que l'affaire serait très rapidement classée sans suite. Comme personne ne venait ni ne viendrait réclamer le corps, il serait inhumé dans le cimetière local sans grande cérémonie. Sam voulait assister à l'enterrement et prier pour le salut de son âme. Dean, du fond du cœur, trouvait ça parfaitement absurde, mais n'en souffla mot et respecta la volonté de son frère car il était d'accord avec lui dans la pratique – Tanil avait été un être humain et à ce titre, il méritait qu'on lui témoigne un peu de respect. Un autre chasseur s'était chargé d'appuyer sur la détente, certes, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Dean sans cela l'aurait lui-même tiré, cinq minutes plus tard. C'était la Loi de la Chasse et il la suivait avec autant de soin et de ferveur qu'un archidiacre les Dix Commandements. Il avait aussi remarqué une amélioration au niveau de l'humeur ambiante en ville, cela semblait se passer très vite.

Sam avait ressenti extrêmement fort les effets de l'influence de la créature, au point que Dean avait presque dû l'arracher au corps et qu'il avait effacé lui-même ses empreintes avant de prendre la tangente car il était flagrant que sans lui, il serait resté là à se lamenter. Deux heures plus tard, il allait déjà nettement mieux et le lendemain matin ne subsistait chez lui qu'un sentiment de tristesse mêlé d'indignation, mais il annonça néanmoins sa décision d'assister à l'enterrement et ne revint pas dessus. Ça avait été une expérience bizarre pour lui, qui se demandait pourquoi Dean n'avait pas semblé affecté.

- Je l'ai été, dit-il tandis qu'ils roulaient, quittant le cimetière en direction de la sortie de la ville. Simplement, c'est une question d'état d'esprit. Tu te prenais tellement la tête en arrivant que tous tes sentiments ont été exacerbés et que ça t'a rendu malade d'angoisse. Moi, j'étais peut-être juste un peu déprimé…

- T'avais pas l'air.

- Mais si, c'est juste que t'étais si mal que t'as pas fais attention…, éluda Dean.

Sam retourna à sa contemplation silencieuse de la route et l'aîné se concentra sur sa conduite.

La vérité, c'était qu'en tant que grand frère et figure paternelle de secours, Dean avait appris très jeune à dissimuler ses propres soucis et angoisses à son petit frère parce que « les petits n'ont pas à être inquiets pour les grands ni à être embêtés par leurs problèmes ». Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait pas formulé comme ça, mais c'étaient les mots qu'il se répétait quand du haut de ses dix ans il gérait tout à la place de son père et qu'il cachait sa peur. Parce qu'il était le grand frère et Sammy le petit et que c'était à lui de veiller à ce que Sammy se brosse les dents avant de dormir, à ce qu'il mange correctement et à ce qu'il soit le moins touché possible par tous les inconvénients de la vie que leur faisait mener leur père. Sammy n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il était lui-même terrifié à l'idée que John finisse par ne pas rentrer, à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Tout ce qu'il devait voir c'était son grand frère, solide, rassurant, stable, et que même maintenant, quinze ans plus tard, c'était toujours comme ça qu'il se comportait. Il affichait une assurance absolue et cachait ses failles pour continuer de donner cette image d'adule inébranlable, sur lequel son petit frère pouvait s'appuyer sans hésiter.

Parce que Samuel Winchester, qui continuait de regarder la roue d'un air absent, avait oublié quelque chose dans la liste des grands amours de son frère Dean. Il avait oublié la chose la plus importante, ce qui venait en premier.

Ce qui comptait le plus pour Dean Winchester, ce qu'il aimait plus encore que les hamburgers, la bière et les femmes, c'était son petit frère Sam.

Et que Sam passait et passerait toujours avant tout le reste, y compris lui-même, mais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on le lui dise.


End file.
